


The Grove

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU Medieval, F/M, Fluff, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Lord Ironwood is a man who enjoys peace and quiet. Needless to say it doesn't take long for his own birthday part to become taxing. Weiss of the fallen house of Schnee loves to bath in the quiet of the grove, they end up talking under the light of dusk follows.





	The Grove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWeekColdCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/gifts).



> Happy Mothers Day OneWeekColdCat.
> 
>  
> 
> It's a Fine Day - Miss jane https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qvp6oKHV5aY

    The first thing Lord Ironwood of the Iron Grove noticed about her was her hair. As a simple servant it was not proper for her to show her hair but occasionally he caught a glimpse of it. White as the snow that hugged the trees of his kingdom. It was a cold place most of the year around, barren but not lifeless. The tundra was known all over Remnant for the Ironwood trees cultivated by his family. While there was some competition from the Whitehills, the quality of his families work kept them safe.

    That and the fact that the Warden of the Valen Ozpin, was a close personal friend. This allowed the Ironwoods to live in peace and quiet, to tend their groves and carve their arms and armour. Today the air was crisp as he walked through his grove. The Ironwood trees were hundreds of years old, they towered so high that one could not see the tops if they stood under it. The light within the groves was warm if sparse, drifting down through the branches. The scent of the place was sweet and fresh, lichens and mosses clung to many trees and stones.

    The Lord reached out and let his fingers brush over a fern as he walked by, others clung to his leather breeches. There was one tree he loved most in this place. They called it a Heart Tree, its bark was darkest ebony and it’s leaves a mix of gold and silver. It was just as massive as the Ironwood trees, but many of the branches were lower and they cradled a large black pool of water. That was were he was going in this dusk light, for today was his birthday and James Ironwood could stand hosting guests, trading smiles and general marry making for only so long before he wanted to punch someone. Song reached his ears as he came to the clearing of the Heart Tree.

 

:It's a fine day,

People open windows,

They leave their houses,

Just for a short walk.

 

It's going to be a fine night tonight,

It's going to be a fine day tomorrow.

 

It's a fine day,

People open windows,

They leave their houses,

Just for a short walk.

 

They walk by the garden,

They look at the sky.

 

It's a fine day,

People open windows,

They leave their houses,

Just for a short walk.

 

They walk by the garden,

They look at the sky.

 

It's going to be a fine night tonight,

It's going to be a fine day tomorrow.:

   

    Weiss washed her long white hair in the chilly waters, but the cold did not bother her. With the Lords birthday party in full swing she did not have to worry about being walked in on. The House of Schnee was a fallen one, her father had dragged it down and broken the law one to many times. Watching Warden Ozpin march upon her home had been one of her more terrifying experiences of her life. His weapons master Qrow had been hideous and she never managed to get his appearance out of her mind. The avien man had a mane of black feathers and the talons of a bird upon his fingers. On Ozpin’s other side had stood James Ironwood, had her family not fallen from grace she would have considered him a good match for her.

    She blinked the tears from her eyes remembering her father’s head roll across the white snow. Weiss was not sad to see him go, but his death had been the end of her family as a Great House. In one swing of Ozpin’s greatsword Ice and her future as a noble woman had been stolen from her. She combed out her hair one last time and stood, the crystile water dripping from her mature body. The young woman heard a crunch in the forest and spun to face the sound.

    “My Lord!” She gasped and quickly covered her breasts and feminine parts with her hands. Blushed burned her cheeks and she quickly dropped back into the water. This was so terribly embarrassing, her clothes were to far away for her to reach without showing him everything.

    “I beg your pardon.” James pulled his eyes away from the snow skinned woman. He remembered her, after Ozpin had seized the holdings of House Schnee. He had split up the children, he had taken Winter, given Whitley to House Goodwitch and given Weiss to him. Giving her work in his home as the least he could do, it had been some years ago now. The Lord had to admit she had grown very lovely in time. James shook his head trying to gather his wits. “I will leave you now.”

    Weiss felt horrible, why was the Lord running away from his own party? She moved again out of the water. “It’s alright, I was just leaving.” The short woman all but ran to her towels the water sloshing around her legs.

    James looked back at the sound, trying to be covert about it. She had a fighters body, but then the Schnees had been known for their snow light skin and grace. He turned away and walked around the other side of the pool turning his back to her. The black haired man reached out and and touched the warm ebony bark. His chest was paining him today, it was an old wound now but whenever it hurt he liked to come to the grove.

    Weiss pulled on her heavy woolen dress, followed by the rest of her clothing. As she moved to wrap up her long hair a voice with a deep timbre stopped her. “You’ll catch a chill if you hide it now Weiss. I don’t mind if you leave it down.” She looked over to her Lord and was shocked to find that he had removed his cloak and tunic. He sat beside the black pool with his legs stretched out, she watched as he dipped his hand into the cold waters and scooped up a palmful of the water.

    Pale blue eyes widened as he pressed the cold water to a large scar ranging over his right pectoral and arm. It was twisted and red, she had learned enough medicines to know its cause. Slowly she approached her timidness fading as he focused on rubbing the water into the scar. “Grimm?” She asked sitting down beside him with the pool near lapping at her dress.

    “Beowolf, tossed me like a rag doll.” James lowered his hand the water had numbed the scar for now. “Ozpin let me retire from active duty after the battle so it’s not all bad. I get to tend to my hold and people.”

    “Did you not like fighting then?” Weiss asked she raised her hands partly before putting them back in her lap.

    “I’m more of a strategist, Ozpin still calls me to his court on occasion when he wants a third opinion.” He frowned as the scar started to burn again, he reached back into the water, spilling much of it back into the pool.

    “Let me.” Weiss moved dipping her hands into the water and cupping it carefully. She moved and poured it down over his chest, quickly moving a hand to catch the drops and move them back over the scar.

    James stared at her, her skin was flawless and eyes a deep icen blue. “Thank you.” Her hands were cool upon his skin but she did not seem cold.

    “It would be easier if you were to lay down.” She paused then asked. “Are you here because you believe in magic too?”

    His blue eyes warmed as he dipped his head in agreement. “I do, I’ve seen more than enough to believe in magic. Take Qrow for example, he’s not a faunus as most think, he’s cursed. When you fight as one Ozpin’s Hands for long enough you learn a thing or two about the world. What about you? Why do you believe in magic?”

    Weiss bit her lip, but she guessed it would be alright. She lifted a hand and frost started to gather around it. “My sister had the gift too and my mother. I never feel cold and I’ve never been harmed by it.”

    “That is quite the boon.” Ironwood said as she returned her hands to the water and poured it over the scar again. This time she rubbed it into the skin. “Does this ever actually make you feel better?”

    “Yes, it’s better when I bathe in it but it’s too cold to do that now.” James gave into temptation and reached up to her hair, gathering a long white lock around his finger and letting it flow over his hand. “You never cut it did you?”

    “No. Ozpin did not force anyone but my father to pay for his mistakes. I know it is not proper to have it so long but I couldn’t bare to cut it. Even if I am not a lady anymore.” It felt strange to have another person touching her hair, but she found she liked it. He was so gentle watching it cascade over his fingers.

    “I am glad you did not cut it, it’s very beautiful. I can’t think of it’s equal.” James refrained from saying that she was beautiful, it would not be proper.

    “Thank you.” Weiss blushed again, her eyes roamed over his torso. Even free of active duty he was still ever ounce a warrior, muscles that were worthy of being immortalized in stone. Their were more scars down his side that disappeared down past his hip. She found they only served to accent the rest of him. She applied water to his chest again and looked for something to talk about. “So did you leave your party because your scars were paining you?”

    James chuckled. “In part. Mostly because I can only make nice to so many guests for so long. I can not wait to have my castle to myself again.”

    Weiss giggled, she could see that. In her time living in Ironrath she had noticed her Lord was a very quiet private individual. “Just think, soon you will be able to return to your groves without anyone looking for you in under an hour and I will be able to have my baths again without worrying about some southern Lord walking in on me.”

    “What about northern Lords?” James asked his tone warming.

    “I think I may be able to enjoy the company of a particular northern Lord.” She paused and smiled. “If he brushes my hair for me.”

    “I have a feeling he’d be alright with that.” James chuckled again, this was a fine little game they were playing.

    Weiss pulled a comb from her pockets. “Then you better get started or we’ll be here all night.” James took the comb and caught her hand before she could withdraw it. He pressed a light kiss to the back of her fingers. “I see nothing wrong with that.”

   


End file.
